Journey to Camp Wawanakwa
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Mike and Cameron plan on heading to the sunken Camp Wawanakwa to find the necklace that Mike made for Zoey; the two recruit Spongebob to help out, but the three try to stop Eggman and Swiss Army when they show up. Meanwhile; Owen accidentally gets liposuction and finds he's unable to eat lots of food anymore.
1. The Plan

In Toon Manor; Spongebob was cooking lots of frozen pizza's in the oven.

"This is what you get when a bunch of turtles with names of Italian artists rig a dinner based voting system." said Spongebob.

He then smiled.

"I'm just lucky that everyone likes Pizza." He said.

He pulled out several pizza's from the oven before putting some more into them.

Spongebob sighed.

"It's never easy cooking for this many people." said Spongebob.

Mike entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge before pulling out a can of grape soda.

SpongeBob saw this.

"You know, it's not a good idea to be in the kitchen when someone is using it." said Spongebob.

"You're not even doing much, just standing next to an oven waiting for some frozen pizza's to come out of the oven." said Mike.

He popped the can open before drinking some of the contents.

"Besides Pizza is good with Salad dressing on it." He said.

"It's all a matter of opinion." said Spongebob.

Mike rolled his eyes and left.

"Eh, maybe perfect in place of pizza sauce at times." said Spongebob.

He then looked for some sauces.

"Better try to make a home made pizza as well." said Spongebob.

He pulled out a bottle of barbecue sauce and did some thinking.

"Good for an all meat pizza." said Spongebob.

Just then the Ninja Turtles Came in and smiled.

"How's the Pizza coming?" asked Raph.

"Very good." said Spongebob.

He walked to the oven before pulling out the pizza's from within and putting different pizza's inside.

Mikey smirked and tried to grab a slice.

But Spongebob smacked his hand.

"HEY!" yelled Mikey.

"I've got more to cook." said Spongebob.

**Interview Gag**

"Rude, it's just one slice." said Mikey.

**End Interview Gag**

In the dining room; the other residents were waiting for dinner.

"Man I'm hungry." Said Bugs who was at the head of the table.

Ben was playing with a folded up piece of paper before flicking it over to Sylvia.

"This is getting boring, I'm going to go get a coffee." said Sylvia.

"Way ahead of you." Sonic said before running off and returning with two Starbucks cups of coffee.

Sylvia smiled.

"Thanks." said Sylvia.

She grabbed one of the cups and started drinking it.

Spongebob then appeared pushing lots of trays with pizza on them.

"PIZZA'S READY!" He shouted. "With a side of fries and a salad."

He then got serious.

"Three slices of pizza for everyone so choose wisely." said Spongebob.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on, we've been waiting for hours." said Owen.

"Aren't you supposed to refrain from eating anything till after your operation tomorrow?" said Duncan.

"Yeah but I don't care." said Owen.

Sonic grabbed a slice of a pizza with gummi worms, chocolate sauce, cheese, and sprinkles and became confused.

"Okay who wanted this pizza?" said Sonic.

"Like that was me and Scooby." said Shaggy.

"Yeah." said Scooby.

"Aren't dogs not supposed to eat chocolate?" said Marco.

Shaggy glared at Marco.

"Didn't your parents try and name your sibling who was gonna be a boy Marco Jr?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah they were rolling the dice." said Marco.

Shaggy sighed.

"This is like similar to never using Snapchat when doing a news report." said Shaggy.

**Cutaway Gag**

In the middle east; some guy in a military uniform was using his smart phone to stream an interview to a news studio.

"Yes, as you can see, everything is very ugly here." said the man.

But then an explosion happened, making the screen go dark.

On the other side of the stream; Tom Tucker and some random female co anchor were shocked.

"Jeff, can you hear us, are you still there?" said the female anchor.

The streaming screen reappeared; but the soldier known as Jeff now had some dog ears and a dog nose.

"Yeah I'm fine, screen's broken and-"Jeff said before being interrupted by the female anchor.

"Hold on, hold on, are you using Snapchat?" said the female co anchor.

"Also, are those filters free, or do you have to pay for them?" said Tom.

The woman groaned.

Jeff who now looked like a stereotype Asian was standing next to some arabian man.

"Yeah I'm using Snapchat because it's the only app that's working." said Jeff, "I am hear with some guy who might possibly the leader of the group the American's are fighting, you got anything to say?"

The Arabian man looked at the screen and saw that he looked like a bunny rabbit.

"Oh my god, I look so funny." said the Arabian man.

Tom was laughing as well.

"You sure do." said Tom.

The woman anchor groaned.

"I'm surrounded by morons." said the woman.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone was laughing at that cutaway gag.

"Oh man that was funny." Said Marco.

"Agreed. Sure better then this cutaway I just came up with after seeing that trailer to Spider-Man Far From Home." said Mike.

**Cutaway Gag**

Peter Parker in his Iron Spider armor pushed the deny call icon on his phone.

Happy Hogan who saw everything became shocked.

"Did you just send Nick Fury to voice mail?" said Happy.

"What's it matter, I'm grieving." said Peter.

He walked off.

"You don't ghost Nick Fury." said Happy.

"Says the guy who did the same thing to me during Spider-Man Homecoming." said Peter.

Happy was about to say something when he realized Peter was right.

"Good point." He said.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Later; dinner was finished up and Spongebob was about to walk up the stairs when he was stopped by Mike.

"Hey Spongebob, a little word." said Mike.

Spongebob shrugged.

"Not like I have anything better to do." said Spongebob.

He followed Mike into the living room where Cameron was looking at some type of blue print to Camp Wawanakwa.

Spongebob became confused.

"Wha-what's going on, are you planning on making an undersea lab like amusement park?" said Spongebob.

Mike smirked.

"No, we're just going to go on a journey to the sunken Wawanakwa." said Mike.

"Yep, so that we can reclaim something that was lost on that island before it sank." said Cameron.

Spongebob nodded.

"Okay, I can see why you'd do that, and-"Spongebob said before thinking of something, "Wait, how does an entire island sink to the bottom of the ocean? That's impossible."

Mike sighed.

"Some weird machine was used." said Mike.

"The Infinity Gauntlet?" said Spongebob.

Mike became shocked.

"What? No, who in their right mind would want to use that thing?" said Mike.

**Cutaway Gag**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was talking to Perry the Platypus while wearing the Infinity Gauntlet which had all the Infinity Stones in it.

"At last, I have the Infinity Gauntlet, with it, I'll double all resources in the Tri State area and be known as a hero." said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry chattered a bit.

Doof became shocked.

"Wait, erase half of all life on the planet, what kind of crazy idiot would do that?" said Doof.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Thanos." said Spongebob.

Mike did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough. He'd probably do the same thing at 3 AM on another planet." said Mike.

**Cutaway Gag**

On a random planet; Thanos was sleeping on a bed when his alarm clock changed from 2:59 to 3:00 before ringing.

He woke up and became happy.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, three AM." said Thanos.

He put on the Infinity Gauntlet before snapping his fingers as screams were heard.

"OH GOD, WE'RE BEING TURNED TO DUST!" yelled a voice.

"NO, ONLY HALF OF US ARE BEING TURNED TO DUST!" yelled another voice.

Thanos chuckled.

"I like snapping my fingers every time I wear the gauntlet." said Thanos.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I like the first cutaway better." said Spongebob.

"Yeah me too." said Cameron.

Spongebob then smiled

"So what can I do?" He asked.

"We just want you around to increase the search since you can breath underwater." said Mike.

Spongebob nodded.

"Alright." said Spongebob.


	2. Owen's Liposuction

With Owen; he was on a hospital bed in only a hospital robe watching I Dream of Jeannie.

He laughed.

"Oh man, an astronaut being roommates with a genie that's in love with him, what haven't people come up with in the sixties?" said Owen.

He then sighed.

"I love this show." He said.

Then a Red Guy appeared.

"Okay, okay, time to put you under." said Red Guy.

Owen nodded.

"Alright." said Owen.

He turned off the TV.

"Let's get this over with." said Red Guy.

He pulled out an oxygen mask before putting it over Owen's mouth, putting him to sleep.

Red Guy then pushed Owen out of the room.

"God he's heavy." said Red Guy.

Later; Owen was back in his room sleeping when he woke up.

"Whoa, how long was I out for?" said Owen.

He felt his chest and became shocked.

"What the?" said Owen.

He pulled the blanket up a bit before shrieking in shock and covered himself up again.

"They must have gotten the wrong operation done." said Owen, "I came here for a kidney donation."

He looked at his right arm to see a bandage.

"They did." said Owen.

**Interview Gag**

"How could they get my operation wrong? It's not like they just spun a wheel around to see what operation they'd be performing on people." said Owen.

**End Interview Gag**

In an office; a Red Guy spun a wheel labeled 'Operations'.

"Okay what am I to perform on Gaston? He came here for some X-Ray's for a bad leg, but he'll get something else instead." said Red Guy.

The wheel lanes on X-Ray on Arm.

"Okay, X-Ray of Gaston's arm." said Red Guy.

Back in Owen's room; Owen groaned as Duncan, Sonic, Lynn Jr, Edd, Sky, Izzy, and Randy appeared.

Sonic was carrying a huge bouquet of roses.

"The nerve of these doctors using a wheel similar to the wheel of fortune to decide what operation they'll perform on someone instead of the operation they're needing." said Sonic.

"That's the worse thing about tax dollars from hospitals." said Randy, "They charge you for things you don't need."

"I'd rather kick that guy into the sun." Said Izzy.

"Or have Lana swing in from a rope and do that." Said Sonic.

Owen groaned.

"You just proved my point about the doctors this hospital." said Owen.

Everyone looked at Owen.

"What're you talking?" said Edd.

Owen removed the blanket, revealing he was very thin, shocking everyone.

"WHOA!" yelled Lynn.

"Looks like you shed a few pounds there big guy." said Duncan.

"A few? He shed every single ounce of fat in his body, and he was out for only 3 hours." said Sonic.

"HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!" shouted Sky.

"Even I find it odd." Said Edd.

"This is a guy who donated 32 pints of blood without dying." said Sonic.

"I feel so hungry." said Owen.

Sonic nodded.

"Don't worry once this is done, I'll rent out an entire buffet place so you can eat." said Sonic.

Everyone looks at him.

"Don't ask." said Sonic.

Later; the group was in the hospital buffet getting food.

"Anyways, if you've planning on suing this hospital, I'll get right on it." said Sonic.

"No thanks, not like there'll be any serious issues." said Owen.

"Suit yourself." said Sonic.

The group sat at a table and Owen took a bite out of a cheeseburger before setting it down.

"Well I'm full." said Owen.

Everyone gasped.

"Owen's full after one small bite? Wow, we should put him on a diet of vitamin pills instead." said Lynn.

Everyone look at her.

"That was to soon, even for me." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Even Gilbert Gottfried would agree." said Duncan.

"I'm suing this hospital for negligence." said Owen.

Sonic stood up and patted Owen on the back.

"Alright, let's go to my office and talk about this case." said Sonic.

Owen stood up and walked off with Sonic.

"Well at least he's doing something smart." said Izzy.

Randy then became confused.

"Wait, so if Owen got the liposuction, then who donated their kidney?" said Randy.

In another hospital room; Homer Simpson was lying down on a bed and yawned before waking up.

"Mmm, successful liposuction." said Homer.

He removed the blankets, only to see that he was still overweight.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted.

Then a Red Guy entered the room.

"Yeah we just let a wheel do all the decision making." said Red Guy.

"D'OH!" yelled Homer.

**Interview Gag**

Homer is passed.

"I'm gonna sue this place." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

Homer looked on his chest to see a business card labeled 'Sonic and Rayman, Attourney's at Law.

"Whoo-hoo." said Homer.

He looked at the card some more.

"You'l be charged if we lose a case." said Homer, "That's bad."

He read it some more.

"But our sessions come with Twinkies." said Homer, "That's good."

He read some more.

"The Twinkies cost 5 dollars." said Homer, "That's bad."

He read some more.

"But you get to choose which filling." said Homer, "That's good."

He read once more.

"The fillings contain potassium benzoate." Homer read.

He then became confused.

The yellow skinned man looked at the card again.

"That's bad." He read.

He put the card away.

"I'm going to go home now." said Homer.


	3. Search for a Necklace Begins

On Sam Sharp's yacht; the ship was on the waters close to where Camp Wawanakwa sank before stopping.

Mike and Cameron who were in scuba gear and Spongebob were looking into the waters.

"So, you sure this is where it sank huh?" said Spongebob.

Mike nodded.

"Yep, this is it." said Mike.

"Okay then." said Spongebob.

He jumped into the water.

Mike and Cameron nodded and put their helmets on and jumped in the water.

Spongebob landed on the ocean floor as Mike and Cameron landed there as well.

"Start searching." said Mike.

Spongebob nodded.

The three walked their separate ways.

On the yacht; Sam was sitting in the cabin of the yacht listening to Beyonce's Single Lady.

But a portal opened up and a hand emerged from it and grabbed a CD album from a shelf before disappearing as the portal closed up.

Sam looked around but saw nothing and resumed listening to her music while reading a book called Death on the Nile.

Another portal opened up and the same hand emerged from it and grabbed another CD album before disappearing as the portal closed up.

Sam looked around some more in shock.

Another portal opened up close to her before the same hand grabbed the book she was reading and went into the portal as it disappeared.

Sam turned back to her book only to see it was gone and became shocked as she paused her stereo system.

"What the?" said Sam.

**Interview Gag**

"Well this just got weird." said Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

Another portal opened up and a hand reached for some candy corn before Sanders grabbed the hand and pulled it through to her end, revealing the perpetrator was Rayman who had some sling rings on his hands.

Sam became shocked.

"Rayman?" said Sam.

"Uh...surprise?" said Rayman.

Sam glared at Rayman.

"Alright, Doctor Strange has been training me to be an expert on using magic since my five mothers are such experts at it. He even game me some homework by robbing a random person of their belongings and showing them to him." said Rayman.

Sam still glared at Rayman mad.

Rayman groaned.

He held his hands up and opened up another portal and pulled Sam's stuff from the other side, as well as the eye of agamotto.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from the other side of the portal.

Another hand grabbed the eye of agamotto before grabbing Rayman and dragging them through the portal as it disappeared.

Sam raised her shoulders before resuming her stereo system.

She then sighed.

"Beats doing nothing." said Sam.

Underwater; Spongebob was walking around the ocean floors.

"Been a while since I was last under water." said Spongebob.

He chuckled.

"Hasn't changed much." said Spongebob.

He then looked around and saw lots of Fishes and he waved at them.

The fish just swam by him.

"A little change." said Spongebob.

He then sighed.

"Just not the same." said Spongebob.

With Mike; he was walking around the ocean floors in a different area.

"Come on where is it?" He asked.

He then saw Camp Wawanakwa and smiled.

"There you are." Said Mike.

He pushed a button on his scuba suit.

"I found the island." said Mike.

Cameron who was at an underwater restaurant nodded.

"Got it." said Cameron.

He pulled out some cash and placed it on the table he was at before walking off.

Spongebob who was somewhere else became confused and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"I think I made a wrong turn." said Spongebob.

"_What makes you say that_?" Mike's voice said.

Spongebob was looking at a sign that said 'Welcome to Wakanda: Home of the Black Panther'.

"Just a hunch." said Spongebob.

"Turn back around and return to the ocean." Mike's voice said.

Spongebob nodded.

"Okay." said Spongebob.

Back with Mike; he was still at Wawanakwa as Cameron appeared.

"Hey Mike." said Cameron.

Mike turned to his best friend.

"Hey." said Mike.

They looked around.

"Where's SpongeBob?" asked Cameron.

With SpongeBob he was confused.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Spongebob saw that he was in the Pallet Town lake.

"Must have been a wrong turn again." said Spongebob.

Back with Mike and Cameron.

The two sighed.

"Maybe bringing him was a bad idea." said Cameron.

"Yeah probably." said Mike.

The two started digging all over Wawanakwa.

Meanwhile with Sam she was humming.

"This is the way to spend a day." said Sam.

She then heard some boat motors and became confused.

"Huh?" said Sam.

She walked around the boat confused.

"Who's there?" She asked.

She looked around and saw one boat that was being piloted by Eggman.

Sam became shocked.

"Oh no." She said.

Then a boat with Swiss Army appeared which she noticed.

"Oh boy." said Sam.

She pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Guys we have a problem." Said Sam.

"_I'll say_." Said SpongeBob's voice, "_I'm at a bar and losing to a dog_."

Spongebob was sitting in a bar and playing poker with a beagle.

"_Oh for-how'd you get to a bar_?" Mike's voice said.

"Don't ask." said Spongebob.

Back with Mike and Cameron.

"You better try and find your way back." said Mike.

"I will." Said SpongeBob, "Or else I might be in different places in this Fic."

Mike turned off his communicator.

"Twenty dollars says the next place he ends up in is Tony Stark's toilet as he's about to use the bathroom." said Mike.

Then Spongebob appeared, but he was shocked.

"I just ended up in Tony Stark's toilet, just before he was about to use it to go number 2." said Spongebob.

Mike and Cameron became shocked.

"Yeesh." said Cameron.

He then pulled out a twenty dollar bill before giving it to Mike.

"Keep it." Said Mike.

Sam overheard everything and shivered in shock.

"A number 2 wow." She said.


	4. Owen's Anger

With Owen; he was standing in front of a vending machine with lots of snacks.

"Okay, better start somewhere to get fat again." said Owen.

He looks at all the food and smiled.

"What should I get?" He asked.

He saw a thing of Twix and put a dollar in the machine before typing down the number it's being held in.

The machine then dispensed the Twix bar before pulling it out.

"There." said Owen.

He licked his lips.

"Overweight, here I come." said Owen.

He took one bite out of one of the bars.

"Well I'm full." said Owen.

He became shocked and growled.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Owen.

He then groaned.

"I will sue this place." He said.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN THE HOSPITAL, IT'S THE MCDUCK MALL!" yelled a voice.

Owen groaned.

"I need food." He said and saw the Krusty Krab.

Later; he was sitting at a table in the Krusty Krab with lots of Krabby Patties.

"Alright, come to papa." said Owen.

He took a bite out of one of the burgers.

He then placed it down.

"DARN IT I'M FULL!" He shouted.

Mr. Krabs heard this and went to Owen.

"Is something wrong Owen?" asked Mr Krabs.

Owen nodded and explained everything to the Crab.

Mr. Krabs is mad.

"I don't blame you." He said and smiled. "Tell you what I'll help you out."

Owen became confused.

"How?" He asked.

"That hospital also did bad surgery on me and I want to see them pay." He said, "And since they took your appetite whatever money they give you you can keep."

Owen did some thinking.

"Okay, besides, Sonic's already working on a case against the hospital." said Owen.

With Sonic; he sneezed.

"It's probably nothing." said Sonic.

He put some papers in a briefcase before closing it up and pulling out his iPod.

The hedgehog looked around before putting headphones on and pushed the play button to listen to Mr Blue Sky and started doing the Groot dance in the beginning to Guardian's of the Galaxy 2.

Rayman and Jackie who each had milkshakes were drinking them and saw Sonic dancing before stopping in their tracks in shock.

Rayman took another sip from his shake.

Sonic noticed the two and stopped dancing in shock and turned off his iPod.

"Uhhhhhh." said Sonic.

"Not like we didn't already see enough." said Rayman.

Sonic grumbled.

"Anyways, we've got another case of someone who was at the same hospital and got the wrong operation performed on her." said Jackie.

Sonic smirked.

"This place will be shut down." He said and laughed.

Rayman tossed a pie in Sonic's face.


	5. Eggman's True Plan

Back under water at Camp Wawanakwa; the three were still digging around the island.

"Better find that necklace fast before Eggman and Swiss Army show up." said Mike.

However; laughter is heard and the two see Eggman and Swiss Army.

"To late." said Spongebob.

"But we're a far distance from them." said Cameron.

"I blame Smarty's Co Author for not paying attention." muttered Spongebob.

"Who doesn't? But who's to say he's not having a rough patch?" said Mike.

"Agreed." said Cameron.

Spongebob then heard a tapping sound from his shovel.

"Think I found it." said Spongebob.

He started moving some wet dirt out of the way and saw the necklace Mike made for Zoey.

Mike smiled and got the necklace.

"Now we can worry about Eggman and Swiss Army." said Mike.

The group nodded.

"Agreed." said Spongebob.

The group walked off.

With Sleet and Dingo who were in scuba gear; the two were setting up some type of hydro like rocket.

Sleet smirked.

"This'll be perfect." said Sleet.

"Yeah, everyone will be very surprised." said Dingo.

The two canines laughed.

They finished up the rocket.

"One down, 29 more to go." said Sleet.

"2 Hours later." Said a Voice.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME WE ASK A BLIND GUY TO HELP!" shouted Dingo.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a vigilante from Hell's Kitchen to help us out?" said Sleet.

Dingo is mad.

"Quite." said Dingo.

**Interview Gag**

"Of all the people Eggman could have gotten to help with this, it had to be people not from this dimension who worked with an alternate version of the fat guy." said Sleet.

**End Interview Gag**

Sleet was inspecting one of the hydro rockets.

"Perfect, very good." said Sleet.

He then laughed.

"Better call Eggman." He said.

He pulled out a walkie talkie, only for it to spark out a bit and electrocute him and Dingo.

The two screamed before the electrocution stopped.

The canines groaned in pain before passing out.

Back on the surface; Sam was outside the cabin of her yacht mopping the floors.

"Man I wish I was under water." She said.

She finished up mopping.

She then smiled.

"All finished." said Sam.

She looked around the yacht.

"All slick and clean." She said.

She then sighed.

"Wonder if Mike and everyone found something?" She asked.

Then a portal opened up in the sky before Rayman fell from it onto the yacht as the portal closed up.

Rayman groaned and stood up.

Sam shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to address the elephant in the room, why do you keep showing up here by way of sling rings instead of those Dimensional Scissors you have?" said Sam.

"Because all of magic in Mewni was destroyed. Mewni and Earth are now connected to each other, but the person who created those scissors was erased from existence as a result of magic no longer existing in Mewni followed by several other people connected to her. But the jokes on those fools, there's still magic on Earth, and the master of using it is training me to use sling rings." said Rayman.

Sam nodded.

"Wow." She said, "Poor Heckaboo."

"I know right? But anyways, sorry for showing up here unexpected again." said Rayman.

He held up his hands and moved one of them in a circle before a portal opened up and he walked through it just before it disappeared.

**Interview Gag**

"Well at least Mewni is now connected to Earth." said Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

Back underwater; Eggman in a scuba suit was talking to Sleet and Dingo.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Shouted Eggman.

The canines became confused.

"What did we do wrong?" said Dingo.

"YOU HIRED A BLIND GUY TO HELP YOU!" shouted Eggman, "PLUS YOU ELECTROCUTED YOURSELVES!"

Sleet scoffed.

"Couldn't have been worse then that deleted scene form Endgame." said Sleet.

**Cutaway Gag**

On planet Vormir in the year 2014; Captain America was walking to a cave when a black cape appeared.

"Rogers, Steve, son-"the figure said before revealing itself to be Red Skull who groaned in annoyance at the sight of his former enemy, "of a bitch. You've got to be kidding me."

Captain America became shocked.

"Holy shit, Red Skull?" said Captain America.

"Didn't think I'd see you again after all these years." said Red Skull.

"What're you doing here?" said Captain America.

"When I grabbed hold of the Tesseract back during our scuffle during the war, it wound up transferring me to this remote planet and made me into the guardian of the Soul Stone." said Red Skull.

Captain America whistled.

"Wow, sure beats what I went through. That reminds me." Captain America said before pulling out a pair of tweezers that were holding the Soul Stone out, "I'm here to return this stone so that my timeline will still be the same."

Red Skull nodded.

"Got it. But as a reminder, once a sacrifice is made, the life that was lost cannot be returned." Red Skull said as the Soul Stone floated away.

Captain America became confused.

"So even though I'm giving this thing back to you, it won't bring Natasha back?" said Captain America.

"Actually, I could bring anyone back if the stone was returned, but I just don't want to since I hate you so much. And there's no way you'll be able to convince me other wise." said Red Skull.

Captain America glared at his arch enemy.

"I'll find a way to convince you." Captain America said while approaching Red Skull who became shocked.

"Wait, don't you dare Captain Rogers, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Red Skull.

Later; the two were playing chess, Captain America was white, Red Skull was black.

Captain America moved his queen piece to Red Skull's king.

"Checkmate." said Captain America.

Red Skull knocked the pieces off the table the two were at.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Red Skull.

"Now restore Natasha back to life." said Captain America.

Red Skull growled.

"Fine." said Red Skull.

Back in the year 2023; Professor Hulk, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barns were looking at the Quantum Realm time machine.

"Any minute now." said Professor Hulk.

He pushed a button on his keyboard, but instead of Captain America, it was Black Widow who emerged from the Quantum Realm.

Natasha groaned.

"Sheesh, that was nuts." said Natasha.

Professor Hulk became shocked.

"Natasha, you're alive?" said Hulk.

"Yeah, I am. Last thing I recall was defeating Clint in a battle on Vormir in 2014, then jumping off a cliff, then I wind up here." Natasha.

Sam and Bucky became confused.

"Wait, so if Natasha showed up through the Quantum Realm, then where did Steve go?" said Bucky.

Then an elderly Steve Rogers with a circular package appeared.

"Right here." said Steve.

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to the first Avenger.

"Steve Rogers?" said Sam.

"Yep, I wound up traveling back to when the war ended and married my sweetheart to have a full life." said Steve.

"So you created a branched timeline?" said Hulk.

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Oh and Sam, this is for you." Steve said while holding the package to his friend.

Sam grabbed the package and opened it up, revealing the Captain America shield, shocking him.

"Your shield. The world won't be the same without Captain America." said Sam.

"Which is why I'm passing the title of Captain America onto you." said Steve.

Sam looked at the shield and nodded.

"I'll do my best to fill my shoes." said Sam.

"Why do I get the feeling that this'll lead to a TV show that can only be viewed on an online streaming sight that requires a monthly payment?" said Hulk.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah that was terrible." said Eggman.

He then smirked.

"No matter, time to put this plan into affect." said Eggman.

But then Spongebob landed on Eggman's shoulders and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." Said SpongeBob.

Eggman screamed.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" yelled Eggman.

He pulled Spongebob off his head and became confused.

"Squarepants?" said Eggman.

"Surprise." said Spongebob.

"What're you doing here?" said Eggman.

"To stop you from doing whatever it is you're up to." Mike who appeared with Cameron said.

Eggman is mad.

"What I'm doing is raising this island back up so that I can turn it into a theme park." said Eggman.

The three heroes became confused.

"Wait what?" said Cameron.

"Yeah, I just want to turn this place into a theme park." said Eggman.

Swiss Army who was overhearing everything became shocked.

"Wait, he was going to make a park and not kill a bunch of people?" said Swiss Army.

He growled in anger.

"New plan, I'm taking over and going to fulfill my plans." said Swiss Army.

He swam off.

"Then why would you work with Swiss Army of all people?" said Spongebob.

"Because I paid him to help me out." said Eggman.

"He's untrustworthy, odds are he'll betray you the chance he gets, and he might have done that already." said Mike.

Eggman was confused.

"You serious?" said Eggman.

The three nodded.

"Shit." said Eggman.

**Interview Gag**

Mike is laughing.

"What an idiot." said Mike.

**End Interview Gag**

"Help me stop Swiss Army." said Eggman.

Mike and Cameron and SpongeBob looked at each other.

"Do we dare?" said Cameron.

"Might as well." said Spongebob.

"I got nothing better to do." Said Mike

The three turned to Eggman.

"We'll help you, but first." Mike said before pushing a button on his scuba suit, "Sam, might want to get a safe distance away, because Camp Wawanakwa is about to emerge from the water."

Sam nodded.

"Got it." said Sam.

She ran to the steering wheel to her yacht and started the ship up before driving it away.

Soon the island popped up.

Sam sighed.

"Oh thank goodness. Glad I was away when that island surfaced." said Sam.

She then smiled.

"Good timing." said Sam.


	6. Owen's Overweight Again

In a court room; Sonic, Rayman, and Jackie were sitting on the prosecution side while a Red Guy was sitting on the defense side.

The lawyer Fred Flintstone banged his gabble on his table.

"Alright, we will now hear the case of patients of the South Toon City Hospital vs the South Toon City Hospital which'll be represented by one of the many Red Guy's." said Fred.

Sonic stood up.

"Your honor, the South Toon City Hospital has acted very irresponsible by giving all their patients operations they don't need just to make a ton of money." said Sonic.

Fred nodded.

"I see." said Fred.

The Red Guy is mad.

"Come on, you can't seriously buy that." said Red Guy.

Rayman stood up.

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to present exhibit A." said Rayman.

"Go on." said Fred.

Rayman's hands went floating away before pulling the hospital's wheel into the room, shocking everyone.

"This wheel is what the staff uses to decide what operation their patients shall get." said Rayman.

Fred who was drinking his favorite beer Busch Beer saw this and spits his drink out.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

Rayman who was soaking wet nodded.

"Yep, the hospital used this wheel to decide on what operation their patients shall receive instead of the one they came for." said Rayman, "For example, someone could come in the hospital for some brain surgery."

He then spun the wheel.

It landed on toe nail removal.

"See what I mean?" said Rayman, "The doctors are just letting fate decide on the operation."

Fred is pissed.

"The nerve of such hospital staff." said Fred.

"And I'd like to present exhibit B." said Rayman.

He clapped his hands and Owen entered the courtroom with a turkey leg.

Fred became confused.

"How'd he sneak that turkey leg in through security?" said Fred.

"This better work." said Owen.

He took a bite out of the leg.

"Nothing, still full." said Owen.

Fred was confused.

"I'm What was the point of that?" asked Fred.

Rayman looked at Fred.

"Owen here is never hungry." Said Rayman, "This hospital took away his appetite."

Fred became shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"And not only that, exhibit C." said Sonic.

Then Homer Simpson entered the room and saw the Red Guy before becoming mad.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Homer.

He started strangling Red Guy.

Fred banged his gabble.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!" yelled Fred.

But then a bottle of water hit him in the face.

The caveman became mad.

"Oh it is on." said Fred.

He leaped towards the action and started beating the two up.

"Should-should we do something about this, or what?" said Jackie.

"Nah I want to see how this goes." Said Rayman.

"Yeah I've got an idea to solve Owen's issue." said Sonic.

Later; he was in a room with Owen who was strapped to a chair.

"So you want to regain your appetite, do you?" said Sonic.

"Yes." said Owen.

"Then eat all the fattening foods in the world." Sonic said before pushing a button as an arm started stuffing lots of food into Owen's mouth as he was laughing.

Later; Owen was still eating lots of food, but was getting fat.

He finished a stack of donuts.

"More." said Owen.

Another stack of donuts was being shoved into his mouth.

Sonic was sitting on a chair listening to Mr. Blue Sky on his iPod.

Owen then finished up the last stack of food.

"There, all done." said Owen.

But some rumbling sounds were heard from Owen's stomach.

"But I don't feel so good." said Owen.

Sonic heard Owen and ran off.

Then a loud farting sound was heard, followed by a huge green cloud that engulfed the entire mansion and killed all the birds that were flying around it.

The Lamp post outside came alive and smelt it.

"DUDE YOU SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR!" He shouted and fell to the ground dead.

Then a cop car appeared and MacArthur and Sanders exited it to see the dead lamp post.

"Oh shit, not another one." said MacArthur.

Sanders nodded.

"That's the third one this week." said Sanders.

She pulled out some chalk and started drawing an outline around the lamp post.

**Interview Gag**

McArthur is pissed.

"I think it was Eddy." She said.

**End Interview Gag**

Owen walked out of the mansion.

"Whoo, all that food did a number on me." said Owen.

He then saw a lamp post dead.

"Uh oh." said Owen.

He walked back into the mansion as Sanders finished drawing chalk around the lamp post.

Back at the Court House the Red Guy is tied to his seat.

"I made my dissuasion." Said Fred, "I find in favor of the victims of the hospital and each one should get $111,000.00 for what that hospital did to them."

The Red Guy is mad.

"Fin I'll pay them that." He said, "But I'll never stop doing that to people."

"I also order that the hospital the Red Guy works at to be shut down because I did a little research and it turns out that hospital was never allowed to be opened by the people that works there." Said Fred, "I also sentence that Red Guy life in prison where he won't have any food, drinks or anything to do for ever."

Red Guy became shocked and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Red Guy.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" shouted Fred and he banged his gabble.

The bailiff approached Red Guy and dragged him off.

"Oh if only Sonic were here to see this." said Rayman.

"See what?" A Voice asked.

Rayman turned and saw Sonic.

"When did you get here?" said Rayman.

"Shortly before the sentencing." said Sonic.

Rayman just stayed shocked.

"Yep, I have that affect on people." said Sonic.


	7. Stopping Swiss Army

Back at Camp Wawanakwa; Swiss Army was chuckling.

"Finally, the island has be resurfaced, now to plant explosives and kill everyone." said Swiss Army.

"Oh really?" A Voice asked.

Swiss Army saw Sam and she was mad.

The cyborg chuckled.

"Sweet, a witness to my success." said Swiss Army.

But Sam kicked the bot in the balls and he groaned in pain.

"SERIOUSLY!" His Voice squeak.

Then Mike's group appeared.

"Hold it Army." said Spongebob.

They then noticed Sam and became confused.

"Sam, what're you doing here, didn't we tell you to drive a safe distance from this island as it was rising?" said Mike.

Sam nodded.

"You did but I ignored you." She said.

"Translation: I drove the yacht over to the island as soon as it fully appeared out of the water and docked it." said Cameron.

Sam glared at Cameron.

"Quiet you." said Sam.

"Make me." Said Cameron.

"Okay, let's remember who the real enemy is here." said Sleet.

Swiss Army turned both his hands into swords.

"You're all going down." He said.

Everyone got into fighting stances.

"Bring it." said Eggman.

Everyone turned to Eggman.

"You don't have fighting skills." said Mike.

Eggman became shocked.

"CURSES!" yelled Eggman.

**Interview Gag**

"I knew I should have signed up for self defense classes instead of spending my time building robots." said Eggman.

**End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army slashed at Mike who avoided each attack.

Swiss Army is mad and transforms into a Liger.

"I'll kill you." said Swiss Army.

He leaped towards Mike, only to be grabbed by the tail by Dingo.

Swiss Army became confused.

"What the?" said Swiss Army.

He turned to see Dingo grabbing his tail.

"WHY YOU!" yelled Swiss Army.

He started turning around to get Dingo, but Dingo was following.

"Keep holding onto him Dingo." said Sleet.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Dingo.

Spongebob leaped onto Swiss Army and covered his eyes.

"Gotcha." said Spongebob.

Swiss Army turns into a snake and hisses at SpongeBob.

The snake lunged to Spongebob, only to be grabbed by the neck by the sea sponge.

He then smirked and changed into his hero form.

"I'm super ready." said Spongebob.

Eggman chuckled.

"You're in trouble now Army." said Eggman.

Swiss Army scoffed.

"As if." said Swiss Army.

He wiggled his way out of Spongebob's grip, only to be hit in the eyes by a bubble.

"MY EYES!" He shouted.

SpongeBob smirked and swung Swiss Army into a volcano killing him.

Mike became confused.

"Since when was there a volcano on Camp Wawanakwa?" said Mike.

"I don't know, last I recall, there never was." said Cameron.

"Ready because I noticed one every time the theme song happened." Said SpongeBob.

"There never was a volcano on the island, the show would have ended early if it went off and killed everyone on the island minus Chris and Chef Hatchet since they would have taken the boat and left everyone else to die." said Eggman.

Then the same volcano started erupting.

"Don't worry, we're three islands away from it." said Eggman.

Everyone nodded.

Later; the heroes were on Sam's yacht as it was sailing away.

Mike was looking at the necklace he made.

"Worth it." said Mike.

Spongebob became confused.

"How so?" said Spongebob.

"All this time of thinking that this thing would be lost forever, and I finally got it back." said Mike.

Cameron smiled.

"Yep, worth the trouble." said Cameron.

"Let's go guys." Said Sam.

Everyone turned to Sam.

"This yacht is already in motion. In fact, shouldn't you be driving it?" said Spongebob.

Sam is shocked

"Uh oh." She said and ran off.

Spongebob shook his head.

"And she's supposed to know stuff about sailing." said Spongebob.


	8. Giving Back the Necklace

Back in Toon Manor; Zoey was sitting in the living room watching the film Meatballs.

"So this is the first film where Bill Murray has a starring role." said Zoey.

She chuckled.

"Nice." said Zoey.

Mike then sat down next to her.

"Hey Zozo." Said Mike and kisses her cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?" said Zoey.

"Oh you know, crazy every minute. Even went places." said Mike.

"Yeah, what places?" said Zoey.

"Landmarks, islands." Mike said before pulling out the necklace and setting it on Zoey's lap, "Scuba diving."

Zoey became shocked.

"You actually went to Camp Wawanakwa and brought that necklace back?" said Zoey.

Mike chuckled.

"Yeah." said Mike.

Zoey then grabbed Mike by the shirt and kissed him on the lips.

Mike blushed.

"Went through so much trouble just to get that thing." said Mike.

He then smiled

"But for you it's worth it." He said.

Zoey looked at Mike.

"You didn't have to do that for me, just being with you is good enough." said Zoey.

Mike smiled.

"I know, just wanted to impress you." said Mike.

"Well you did Mike." Said Zoey.

She then put on the necklace.

She then kissed Mike and left.

In the kitchen; Owen was chowing down on lots of food inside the fridge.

SpongeBob can and saw this.

"That's disgusting." said Spongebob.

Owen glared at Spongebob.

"You're one to talk, you drink shampoo and cleaning products all the time." said Owen.

Spongebob was drinking some Liquid Plumber before looking at Owen.

"You say something?" said Spongebob.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, I'm immune to the chemicals." said Spongebob.

**End Interview Gag**

"So I heard from Bobby Santiago that you failed to finish up a Krabby Patty." said Spongebob.

"Well, when I went to that unusual hospital, I wound up getting liposuction instead and wound up suing the whole establishment. Couldn't even finish anything after only one bite." said Owen.

Spongebob nodded.

"I bet Mr Krabs is mad at ya." He said.

"Not really." said Owen.

SpongeBob became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, he said he felt bad for me." said Owen.

**Interview Gag**

"Well that's a first." said Spongebob.

**End Interview Gag**

"That's a first." Said SpingeBob.

Owen nodded.

"Agreed." said Owen.

"Did I just overhear Spongebob reusing a quote he used in an interview gag?" Mike's voice said.

"Hey I was shocked." Said SpongeBob.

"Fair point." Said Mike.

"Who wouldn't be?" said Owen, "Any who, I'm back to normal, and chowing down on lots of food once again."

He then released a huge fart that knocked out everyone in the mansion.

The chubby teen chuckled nervously.

"Oops." said Owen.


End file.
